Double Trouble
* Michael Brandon |series=13 |series_no=13.04 |number=312 |released= * 28 January 2010 * 8 February 2010 * 1 April 2010 * 15 April 2010 * 5 May 2010 * 5 September 2010 * 11 September 2011 |previous=Tickled Pink |next=Slippy Sodor }} Double Trouble is the fourth episode of the thirteenth series. Plot It is the Fat Controller's birthday, and Thomas is sent to Maithwaite to collect him and Lady Hatt to take them to his party. However, Thomas arrives early, and is very surprised to see the Fat Controller already there - and that he has a moustache and calls Thomas his friend. The Fat Controller is very jolly too and tells Thomas to take him to Whispering Woods. Thomas finds the Fat Controller's behaviour very strange and wants to ask him about his moustache, but does not so as to avoid looking silly. At the Whispering Woods, the Fat Controller decides to play hide and seek with the children, much to the confusion of Thomas and Edward as they know the Fat Controller does not usually play with children. Once the Fat Controller is back on board Annie, he tells Edward to let the children have some more play time even though Edward is taking them to the party. Then, when Thomas stops at a junction, the Fat Controller jumps out and goes up to the signalbox and messes around with the levers, causing Gordon who is taking the important visitors to the party to go on an old line. Thomas finds this very strange indeed, but once again, he does not ask the Fat Controller about his behaviour because he does not want to look silly. Thomas goes back to Maithwaite where the stationmaster talked to him about The Fat Controller and Lady Hatt waited for Thomas, but as he did not turn up, they ended up taking Bertie who unfortunately has broken down. Thomas is very confused, but realises that his passenger cannot be the Fat Controller; so he asks the question that he wanted to ask all day, and, to Thomas' surprise the passenger reveals himself to be Sir Lowham Hatt, the Fat Controller's brother. Sir Lowham Hatt wants to have some more fun, but Thomas knows that this is not the time for playing games, as they are late. Thomas finds Bertie broken down in the middle of the road. The Fat Controller is cross with Thomas until he sees his brother and scolds him instead for causing so much confusion and delay. Once the Hatt family are at the party, Thomas finds Edward and Gordon and helps them get to the party just in time. At the party, the Hatt brothers have a lot of fun, which makes Thomas happy. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Lowham Hatt * The Maithwaite Stationmaster * Lady Hatt * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * The Ginger-haired Boy * James * Percy * The Bird Watcher * The Blond-haired Boy * The Schoolchildren * The Lady with the Big Hat * Barrow Football Fan * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer * Emily Locations * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * Knapford * MC BUNN * Maithwaite * Whispering Woods * Kirk Ronan Junction * Whispering Woods Halt * Great Waterton * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Black Loch Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Gordon, the Fat Controller and Sir Lowham Hatt * Matt Wilkinson as the Maithwaite Stationmaster US * Martin Sherman as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and the Maithwaite Stationmaster * Kerry Shale as Gordon, Sir Topham Hatt and Sir Lowham Hatt Trivia * This episode marks the first and only appearance of Sir Lowham Hatt to date, as well as Bertie's only appearance in the thirteenth series. * This episode shares the same title as the US version of Double Trouble (Series 2), the first episode of the second series. Goofs * Maithwaite is painted in dark brown instead of Beige. * Clarabel faces forwards in some shots. * Bertie's radiator is missing. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Double Trouble In Other Languages Home Media Releases MYS * A Blooming Mess (Malaysian DVD) JPN * Outstanding Performances of Hiro and Thomas NOR/SWE/DK/FIN/THA/ITA * Creaky Cranky CHN * Slippy Sodor (Chinese DVD) GER * The Lion of Sodor (German DVD) DVD Boxsets * With 15 Great Stories }} es:Problema Doble pl:Podwójne Kłopoty (seria 13) ru:Путаница Category:Series 13 episodes Category:Episodes